


Haze

by C_loudNine



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Diakko, F/F, I'm Going to Hell, It's right after the Samhain festival, One Shot, So so much angst, Tags Are Hard, a very long one shot, hhng etrjej5ej6rk, i live for angst, i wrote this over multiple months so my writing is inconsistent, idk what to do with myself, is this too long? yes yes it is, it's kinda enemies to lovers ig, please dont hate me lmao, read the thing please i suck at descriptions, this is kinda a vent for me tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_loudNine/pseuds/C_loudNine
Summary: OLD. DON'T READ THIS IM REWRITING IT SOON.





	Haze

The silence endued upon the air presented a ravenous need, a candle lit in the dull aroma that surrounded the silhouette. The candle flickered every so often, the spark coated in a sleek red hue that was doused with auburn and golden. Crimson bleeding into a scheming auburn, the candle wavered with intensity. 

Such power held in an unstable force, inability to be let free from the sensations.

The dull feeling gripped its tendrils around Diana's heart, enclosing it as her chin blundered off of her palm. She caught herself before a thump would shatter the silence of the room, straining her neck at the last second to delay the inevitable slumber that would encapture her being. 

She stared at the open book in front of her, split into two halves to steady itself on the sturdy substance it was entrusting its timeless life to. She furrowed her eyebrows together, this the response of her rereading the same line of letters four times before everything seemed to blur together. 

The dim candle flickered in the wavering presence of the Cavendish heiress, opting to use an unstable candle to read a select amount of books to ensure she wouldn't awaken her sleeping roommates.

The stars outside shone with a certain blinding radiation that would rival the sun's rays, unwavering beads of light never flickering in the sky. 

The moon was such a fickle object, opting to dissipate into thin air and reappear whenever the sun's job was accomplished.

The stars, far away beings, stood against the backdrop of the sky; the base of the sky gradually darkening with each passing second. The bleeding indigo that succumbs to the darkness as the stars speckle the sky once more. 

Diana took time out of her night to admire this view, breathless at how unimportant this society and emotions could feel at times. 

Whenever Diana was encaptured by the tendrils of stress and the undying pressure of her heritage, she could simply get lost in space for a resolve to her feelings.

The candle's flame flickered, bleeding into the wick that it stood upon. The wavering force trembling, crimsons and auburns bleeding together into a mess of hues. The fire glowed against Diana's face, reflecting her very conscious accordingly. Diana trembled, the candle rufescent as it coruscated. 

Diana wavered back.

Diana could've stopped right there, yet, she simply did not. 

She, almost abruptly, stood out her desk that occupied a corner of her space. She, after thinking for multiple minutes, concluded that she could not focus on her studies any longer. 

It was unbearable to feel the pressure of her work against her shoulder constantly. What made this feeling even worse was the fact that even she, the most composed and proper student in the school, was able to be corroded down by simple night terrors. Said night terrors plagued her very existence, slipping into her mind to sensitize herself even further. 

The curling shadows plaguing her very existence on this bleeding earth. 

She felt the growing suspicion quite obvious in her roommates' minds, waking them up multiple times to her screaming. These previously mentioned nights were getting to be more and more frequent, it getting harder and harder to convince her roommates that she was okay and nothing bad had occurred while they were sleeping.

Back to the events that she had delayed for so long.

She stood and began to promptly walk out of her corner of the room in silence. She straightened her uniform; the uniform she had hesitated to take off in fear she would fall into a slumber in she had put on her nightgown. She glanced curiously at her aforementioned roommates, looking at their figures with a certain fondness as they slept neatly in the abnormally large room. 

Of course, the heiress to the Cavendish family would get the first privilege to the room choices.

Of course _she_ would choose the largest.

Her necklace was strung around her neck quite hastily, being brought up from under her uniform while she was working. The silver object hung loosely around her neck, a symbol of wings sprouted from the center which reflected a gold-tinted orb.

It was something that usually sat on the inside of her collar, hastily hiding it for prying eyes to be evaded. She didn't want anyone inquiring to what it was, she didn't even want anyone noticing it.

It was for her and her only, zero exceptions towards this set of rules.

Her hair was barely combed like it usually was, her overall appearance diminished because of her nightmares. The same thoughts that kept her awake until dawn broke the horizon line with its beauty; magentas, and vermillions mending together to create a vivid cacophony of beauty that was ultimately breathtaking. She used to get multiple hours of sleep back then, usually being awoken to only one night terror a night. But alas, she didn't want to raise suspicion towards herself so she staying up until the earliest break of dawn, busying herself to stop from falling asleep. 

This ultimately didn't prove to be successful, most often falling asleep before 5 AM hit her desk clock.

Being knocked into the present by her almost hitting the side of the desk, she stealthily steadied herself on the desk's sharp corner. Her eyes glazed over with sleep-deprivation, deprived of something that most humans needed to survive their daily lives. 

She felt quite hazy and unwell, mayhaps she could result in going to the nurse for advice on this topic...

She quickly drove the idea into the ground harshly, shaking her head physically of the thought. The last thing she needed was the entire school finding out that she, Diana Cavendish, was being freaked out by something as trivial as *night terrors*.

She quietly grasped the door handle in her palms as if it were going to run away, it almost slipping out of her grasp before she steadied her trembling hand. 

She studied the door handle in an approach to stall before going for a walk. 

She stepped out into the cold corridor. 

The heating wasn't the same through the entire building, something Diana noted as she studied the ground with her somber-blue eyes. 

Diana had been told for her entire life that her eyes were pretty, mostly meaningless compliments in an attempt for people to get what they want from her.

Diana by no means wasn't pretty--that wasn't the case in this situation. She had platinum-gold locks with a diluted tea-green accent on said tresses.

Her overall physique was quite similar to her mother's, being slim and quite tall as a fact. 

Overall, her appearance has been diminishing as a result of the dreams she's been having, being tired more than often as a result of no sleep. Her hair has sometimes been unruly, ruffled up in places as she was too exhausted at one point to properly take care of her looks. 

She was practically starving most times, as previously mentioned by the Japanese-witch, Kagari: potatoes are mainly what the students are fed daily. 

Thinking of the brunette witch brings a scowl to her face, her expression changing in a matter of minutes by this rather intrusive thought.

Her relationship was complicated with the girl, to say the least. Sometimes, Diana admired her for her determination whilst on other occasions she reprimanded the girl for being so careless over her studies. 

She genuinely thought the girl would change her attitude after the festival had taken place. She deeply held admiration for the show she put on, it being quite encapturing her heart whilst she watched multiple displays of colors shoot off into the air. 

On her other hand, she was a little aggravated for her rather clueless attitude in previous days, taking little to no attention to the lectures and classes that they took.

Diana stood outside her room, contemplating about said witch when she ultimately watched someone peek out from behind the corner. The figure froze for a second, the minutes slipping away from the clock every second that they stared at each other.

Diana simply thought this shadow was a figment of her imagination, borderline hallucinating from lack of sleep. It was only until the figure stuck its head out from behind the wall that Diana fully got a glimpse of this person. 

The first thing Diana saw were her eyes, solid crimson staring wildly back at her as the widened by the second. 

Their fingers clenched on the side of the wall, her eyes darting around wildly as they finally rested upon Diana's cold ones. She could feel her expression changing, her eyes becoming sharper as they stared at the younger witch in front of her.

"Kagari." her voice, even to herself, sounded oddly weak and timid as it rang across the corridor that they stood in.

She cleared her throat, her mind clouding up at the sight of the girl most obviously trespassing the curfew that was set in place by none other than Finnelan for students such as Kagari. 

She sometimes pondered whether or not Kagari started this curfew, most times than not breaking it more than she followed it. These actions resulted in detention, along with her delinquent friends who always seemed to sneak around with her.

She wasn't in any condition to scold or reprimand her, it was far too late in the night for that to occur. Kagari stared back at her, unsure of how to respond to Diana ultimately failing her plans and making them futile in the end. 

"Hey, Diana," Kagari responded with a laugh, awkwardly feigning that they were, in fact, somehow friends. This was not the case, however, as Diana simply stared back.

"You do comprehend that we have a curfew, correct?" she queried the shorter witch, the question more of a rhetorical one sequentially. 

She straightened her spine, resulting in making herself look taller and more awake. She arranged her outfit, smoothing out the folds and crinkles before meeting the blood-red gaze once more with her own sharp, turquoise ones.

Alas, she was not met with an apology and instead with an accusatory tone soon to follow with a step forward from the young witch. "Do _you_ know, Diana? Why are you out here then, huh?" she asked, Diana rather taken aback from her tone and how harsh.

It was sequestered from her conventional tone, shock settling on Diana's characteristics as she drew her hand up to grasp the skin on the bridge of her nose softly. 

She shook her head, silence tailgating soon after as she was fitted with eyes on her formerly again.

Was Kagari always this close to her?

"Yes, I am aware there is a curfew set in place," Diana started with her cold and composed tone, taking a while to muster up the sentence she thought would fit accordingly. "I, um..." she rarely stuttered so she was taken back when this happened, her eyes fluttering open momentarily before she opened them once more. 

"...Was monitoring to ensure the lights were gone in every dorm. Electric is quite costly, commonly," she lied, biting her tongue down as she stared Kagari down with her eyes. 

She tried to muster enough energy to move away from the young girl but alas, exhaustion was settling down into her bones.

"Oh," Kagari, the Japanese witch, stuttered, looking back over her shoulder as she crossed her arms in defiance. 

She took another step forward, about a few feet away in proximity to Diana's figure this time. 

Diana flinched. 

"They shouldn't shove all the responsibilities on yo-"

"That will be quite enough. It is not my issue with whom they establish to do minor duties throughout the academy. You on the other hand...!" she felt a bit bad encroaching on whatever the witch was doing. 

She fiddled with the fabric on her skirt, rolling and unrolling the fabric neatly before she looked down on Kagari. "What precisely is your business outside of your quarters?" she quirked an eyebrow, trying to not insinuate a debate between the two of them. 

She tried to take a softer and more malleable approach to the girl, sequentially unconsciously doing just that by her voice.

Kagari stared at her with worry prominent in her russet orbs, concern glinting quietly in her eyes. 

Defiance now gone, she brought her pale hand up in mid-air, as if to touch Diana. 

Diana, with effortless instinct, backed away from the curious girl and became unknowingly defensive. 

"Are you alright, Diana?" Said smaller girl inquired, cocking her head ever so slightly to the left as if to insinuate her question further.

"There is no need for you to worry, Kagari. I am merely a little somnolent, that is all." her legs felt a bit wobbly underneath her, feeling all of a sudden that she was on stilts. 

Diana's head swirled, clouded by mere emotions infiltrated and betraying her physique. 

Simply in a melodramatic and abrupt approach, Diana's legs ultimately succumbed to a greater instinct, one that made her collapse right in the presence of a greater demon. Tendrils of oil-like shadows seemingly folded densely around her legs, pulling her down as Akko seized Diana's arm in quiet motion; grasping at the delicate flesh with firm support. 

Diana's eyes widened considerably, steadying herself with a mere hand placed faintly against the wall. Her pale characteristics began to accumulate sweat, beads of salty water dribbled faintly against her pale features as she naturally blinked.

Times seemed to slow down considerably, seconds ticking away meaningless at the clock as the two shared a silence. 

Static pricked at her ears, blinking with no reaction to the scene in front of her. The heiress thought they were sharing a particularly nice silence, that was until Akko has dribbles of tears flowing down her face. 

Kagari shook Diana's physique, lines of salty water cascading off of her sharp cheekbones. Small translucent particles of water sprinkling down her facial features and moistening the hem of her shirt.

_Particles of water fell through the atmosphere, similarities shared between those that were running down everyones' faces._

_The somber atmosphere was reflected by the casket drawn into the center of the field, an expensive one that was streaked with white. The clouds overhead were rather dreary, dragging onwards as though they were marching through the mountains._

_The wind clung to peoples' shirts, blowing their tears away as the drafted in the wind. A small girl sat in the middle, staring at the casket with innocent and otherwise the child-like purity. _

_The young girl clutched onto the man's hand, staring wide-eyed at the scene that was displayed out before her very eyes. Some shot short and sympathetic gazes at her, some barely acknowledged her from their state of minds. _

_The girl's mind of cloudy, sensing some sort of somber vibe even though it was unbeknownst to her rather young and adolescent mindset. The drizzling of rain could be heard from a mile away, barely any movement recognizable besides the sobbing of few others._

Diana, blinked as she steadied herself even further against the pressure. Static crinkled through her ears once more as Akko shook Diana's figure with pure might, closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds. 

Diana cleared her throat, her lethargy gone in an instant from the sheer adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

"Diana!" Akko, barely being heard, whisper-shouted with concern dotting all over her features. She gripped onto Diana with both of her hands, constraining her forearms rather tightly with her palms.

Diana carefully pressed her body's weight back onto her feet, no longer using the wall to steady herself. 

She casually and rather carefully tapped her finger against Kagari's smooth and pale fingers. Kagari, subsequently realizing she was clinging to the girl in front of her, released her grip on Diana's poor arm. 

"Yes, Kagari?" Diana inquired, her voice coming in a little quivery do to the edge of anxiety ascending its way up her spine and sending shivers down her neck.

"Yo-You just, like, collapsed!"Akko stuttered outwards, gesturing to the charcoal-colored wall and Diana simultaneously whilst she was replying. 

Her crimson orbs were speckles with emotion, mainly focusing on the two emotions concern and shock. 

They, the eyes, were swirling whirlwinds. Diana got lost in them for a few milliseconds, preferring to stare at them then respond.

Her gaze turned sharply, "Nevermind that, Kagari," Diana dismissed her anxieties with a sharp wave of her hand, quickly folding her hands over her chest. 

"Your concerns are duly appreciated yet I wouldn't want you to concern yourself with my priorities, it is superfluous in the end," Diana said stiffly, turning her ivy gaze down to the floor as the prevalent sentiments of anxiety crept their way up her spine, choosing to reside in her mind. 

Her mind felt dense, tumbling and swirling with mixed feelings over Kagari.

On one hand, she was appreciative of Kagari, wanting to thank her for her concerns on Diana's wellbeing. 

She fought that down, thinking of all of the faces of the others in her class that would stupidly ask her the same thing.

The words whipped around in her head, similar situations with her tripping or falling; The stale compliments she would receive from heirs from other noble families.

On the other hand, she still wanted to reprimand the girl for being so caring over a stranger.

Surely a girl like Kagari wouldn't last a day with this cruel world? She was too naive, young, and careless over her actions. 

Diana admired one thing about her: the fact that she didn't have the pressuring reality lying straightly on her shoulders. 

The girl, in retrospect, had zero things to take care of at her home. She didn't come from a noble family; she wasn't the heiress to the family that one of the Nine Olde Witches originated.

Still, she felt a warmth grow in her chest, unbeknownst to the girl who stood in front of her. A single flashback to after the Samhain Festival when Kagari put on her big appearance for a usually somber and dull occasion on the "sacrifice" exhibit. Diana felt feelings that clouded her mind, shock and an odd warmth sneaking its way up onto her neck.

"But you _collapsed_?! That isn't a normal thing someone does!" Akko's arms flung up into the air, a bewildered and otherwise agitating look inscribing onto her face at the response Diana had spoken. 

She stared oddly defiantly at Diana, a passion burning at a reasonable depth within her maroon-tinted eyes.

"As aforementioned, Kagari, your concerns are charitable yet you need not worry with my wellbeing. You on the other hand..." Diana stared back, her icy eyes resting upon Akko's fiery ones as she swiftly directed the subject back to the girl in question. 

She reduced her eyes to be more of a glare, hiding back the anxiety that bit at her mental state, "What precisely is it that you are doing out so overdue from the curfew?" She queried, lethargy seeping into her voice seemingly quite quickly.

Her tone didn't have the usual snap to it, the tone that made Akko scared of her catching her in one of her acts. Diana's tone was one of the only reasons Akko hates getting reprimanded by the taller girl.

"Ar-are you even okay, Diana?" Shock melted into Akko's tone, quite shaken up by Diana's whole approach to this situation that was unfolding right before her very eyes. 

She simply avoided the question, flipping it back onto Diana instead. Akko reached out a pale hand to seemingly touch Diana to which Diana responded by flinching away from the smaller girl.

"Yes, I am fine. Now please run along and go back to your living quarters." Diana responded vaguely, a cool tone quite prominent in her voice as a flame abruptly lit in her gaze at the rather passive accusation. 

To enhance this, she quickly turned on her heel and started to ambulate down the corridor in which her footsteps echoed in. 

The somber sounds faded, leaving an inarticulate Akko standing as the candle that served as her soul wavered inside her eyes.

____________________________________________________________

The haze morning was one among many, days clouded by insomnia that irked her breathing lifeform. The days spent staring lifelessly at the chalkboard were not uncommon, Finnelan's lessons proving to be rather dull and repetitive. 

Holding great respect for said teacher, she could only be irked by sudden informalities held by her. The things she spoke aloud proving to be quite arguable on the reasons why so-and-so did this or spoke this. 

The whole rap was uncommonly and most times than not irrefutable that her lessons seemed to only grasp onto time firmly and spread it thin.

Such things that used to inspire her as a child oddly slipped away. The words that taught to her already being spoken aloud as they held no meaning to them. Such ambition held by a child could not match a teenager at this point.

Diana has a fond memory, a show of lights and color bleeding into a scheming catastrophy of blurred haze and thoughtful hearth. Such memories easily and quite subtly being ripped into pieces and burnt alive by her beliefs as a witch. A Cavendish witch.

Diana likes the shining one who seems to be blinded by colors. Cavendish dispises the creature that the shining one formed into by blurred dazes caused by hatred and cruelty.

Once more captivated by the clock, ticking noises clouded into reality as Finnelan's voice droned onwards. 

Somehow, her gaze lingered against the scribbled messages on the board; her eyelids drooping as her neighboring friend poked her with a pencil. 

She let her state of mind wander, thoughts of life rarely leaving her head once they were thought of. This made Diana quite cluttered, either distracted or displaced half of the time when thoughts invaded her mind. 

This time they were welcome. 

Missing out on Finnelan's lessons wasn't the worst thing in the world. She was no stranger to what Finnelan was teaching currently.

If anything important regarding exams was being taught, she could easily snatch a few notes from Barbara for studying purposes.

Barbara stared on, distracted by Diana's quite uncommon and increasingly worrying state. Her teal eyes conveyed worry, confusion seeping into her orbs of bluish tint. 

Her tresses were combed neatly down her back, both of her dormmates having high standards regarding their appearances. Rarely would one catch them without their usual attire, may that be a neat ponytail for Hannah or completely combed hair for Barbara. 

Whatever these choices may be, Diana oddly stuck out between the two girls with her sickly state of mind.

With her frizzed hair accompanied by crumpled clothing, Diana stuck out like a thriving tulip in a desert. 

Though these standards may be carried out by a normal student, such things were not to be carried out by one of the Cavendish household. It was simply unseen, though the circumstances understandable in Diana's case.

Dulled dazed haze stung through her eyes, the windows gleaming boldly from the viewable portion Diana was capable of viewing. Strings of fog clouded across campus, accompanied by slight gales meandering throughout Luna Nova at this ripe time of day. Glimpses of grass were not uncommon, the day the fog swarmed the grass quite slight in terms of density of the fog.

Her conscious slipping, Diana's azure-glazed eyes widened slightly as she straightened her bent-over posture. Hannah, side-eyed her, staring over at Diana's sudden change in her figure whilst Finnelan droned onwards about Magic Linguistics and the side lesson she was tricked into teaching about history just to detour her from the main lesson. 

Her gaze directed itself back towards the haze outside, a world unexplored. Such things seemed so trivial under the light of day, the stars soon to stretch across the sky.

Diana felt that the stars blew life into the world, a vast outside bringing solace to those who look above. For a resolve, the stars were the ultimate things to look to. Diana often felt herself get lost in them.

Of course, no stars were viewable. Only the daze that made Diana succumb to it. The sun felt robust, radiant against the backdrop of blue that swarmed over all of the clouds. Life billowed by, similar to the clouds which not even one was in sight.

Ironic.

Diana felt tired. Simple. Life felt crushing, suffocating to those who held higher power. To an outsider, Diana's life was perfect. 

Is it not, though?

Diana has everything she needs, she should be thankful. Not whatever this mess she was. 

It was stupid.

What's the point to all of this?

Diana's eyes felt sad, tears striking her eyes like how the frost bit at the summer breeze. Streams of tears tugged at her face, hugging the sides of her cheeks as they shattered against the desk's wood like ice.

Diana was vaguely aware that someone was trying to get her attention yet static was the only thing infiltrating her ears. 

Nothing felt real anymore.

There simply was no point.

Diana's head tilted downwards, eventually her arms cradling her face against the desk. She muffled out the sounds outside by bringing her hands to cup around her ears, tears igniting something residing within her.

The static was just so loud.

She felt like she was drifting away. 

Like she was floating away to cloud nine.

Because someone like her couldn't be sad.

Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> im rewriting this !!! hell yeah !!! the old one was so shitty like ??? almost 800 people have read this and that makes me cringe in horror


End file.
